The Hunted
by allbama83
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after the Volturi came to Forks. What will happen when one of the Cullens are taken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

It didn't take me long to pick up the scent of a herd of deer. I don't prefer deer but it was the most convenient thing at the moment. My family never hunts alone, but it is Renesme's birthday and Alice has been railroading everyone with her plans. Nobody has had a chance to hunt so we have had to sneak off one by one at odd and different times. She really better be glad I love her. Her and her extravagant party's never seizing to amaze me or piss me off. I was thinking more of an intimate affair for Renesme's birthday but Alice was not having that. My daughter's birthday has turned into a party fit for a king and queen. Geez. Next year I'm putting my foot down. And to top it off I have not been alone with Edward in a week. My Edward. I still could not believe he was mine for eternity. Hopefully I would get back before the party to spend some "quality" time with my husband. Husband….such a tame word for what he is to me. My need for him physically was unbearable. A week….a whole week. No. This would never happen again. A day was too long come to think of it. His need for me was the same. We loved spending time and losing ourselves in each other. It was the only reason I wanted to stay human. What an idiot I was. How pleasantly surprised I was when I woke in my new world.

I let out a laugh. "Crap!" I scared the deer off. No matter. I was much faster. It would only take a split second to catch up.

As I was getting ready to run a dark shadow cast over me.

I look up in surprise. Nothing.

_Hmmmm_. I thought. There were no unordinary scents. I could smell the muskiness of the forest and I was pretty sure I could name every single animal around me.

But for some reason I felt unsteady. Or maybe I was crazy. Yep probably crazy.

Then it came over me again, but this time I saw it.

It was beautiful. I could not take my eyes off of it. Its feathers gleamed and shined in the sunlight. It was a strange rustic golden color that sparkled in the light. Its talons were jagged and sharp. It soared with incredible ease. It was without a doubt the most beautiful animal I have ever seen.

And also it was so….big? I knew birds of prey tended to be large. But not this large. I should be over the emotion of being shocked by weird unexplainable things considering I was a vampire and my best friend was a werewolf and my daughter was a half breed.

The enchanting bird circled around and landed not even ten foot from me. It starred at me and I gazed right back into it beautiful yellow eyes.

I wondered if it thought I was prey. What a big mistake that would be. I would hate to be the demise of the most captivating bird to ever fly.

Then I sensed the presence of something else. Something was coming towards me from behind. My lips curled from my teeth and a hiss came out of my throat. I turned with lightning speed to protect myself. And then I saw red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With nothing touching me a fell to the ground in agonizing pain. The pain I felt was so excruciating and unbearable. I couldn't even let out a scream.

"That's enough Jane." A familiarly pleasant voice said.

The pain stopped, but a new pain set in. Fear.

"Sorry Master. I was just making sure it worked so you would be safe." Her glowing red eyes and her devilish grin made me afraid.

A new thought came in my head. How could she touch me like that? How could she get in my mind? My mind was protected. I could shield things away. Something was horribly wrong. I laid there in shock.

"Forgive me Bella. Sometimes I am just unable to control them. Please. Allow me."

I looked up and Aro was standing over me. His hand outreached. Was he also able to penetrate my shield?

"I don't understand." Was all that I managed to choke out.

I looked around and there was Aro, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Why was Aro alone. Where were Marcus and Caius?

"No worries young Bella. We are not here to hurt you. It's actually the exact opposite." I could hear the sincerity in Aro's voice. But of course he sounded the same when he was about to kill my new family.

Aro continued. "After our little gathering and seeing your wolf friends, I thought there must be more out there. I went out on quest to find such rarities against the better judgment of Caius. I was giving up hope at ever finding something as intriguing as your protectors, but then I met this extraordinary creature."

"Phillip." He called.

I stood up not grabbing his hand which was still extended to me. I saw someone I have never seen before come up behind Aro. He was tall and lean with defined muscles. His skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun but not near as dark as Jacob. His long golden hair came down to his shoulders. Then I saw something familiar. Those glistening yellow eyes.

It couldn't be. Could it? I looked to where the majestic bird had been and it was no longer there. I turned back around to gaze at the yellow eyed man.

"You catch on quite quickly." Aro smiled appraisingly.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"It has everything to do with you." Aro smiled gently. "After our first introduction in Italy I wanted you. So powerful even in human form. Then when I saw you in the field I was over joyed at how magnificent you turned out to be. A true jewel in our world."

Jane let out a menacing hiss, but Aro continued.

"It saddened me to leave and you not join me. Along with your mate Edward and of course Alice."

When he said Alice's name his face was sad. I knew he had wanted Alice. He would always try to find a way to get her. Was this what he was doing? Trying to draw Edward and Alice out by capturing me and then trade me for the two when they come for me? Did he want my daughter as well? Did he want my whole family? It was the only thing I could think of. I was sure he didn't want me since obviously my shield was not working. But if that was the case why couldn't Edward hear me?

Aro went on. "I left my place with Marcus and Caius to go and try to find something to add. It felt like we were missing out on something great. I had all but given up but then I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. A beautiful creature flying. Mesmerized I watched it. When it landed it turned to a human form. I was beside myself with happiness. I had found something special. I went to him and much to my surprise I could not see when I touched him. His mind was blank to me like yours." He looked to the sky and smiled. "I could not believe there were two of you!" He said excitedly. "But then someone else approached. Jane tried her gift on them and nothing happened. After much discussion with Phillip we found we had a common factor in this world. He also did not shield like you. He can shut off any gifts a vampire has. He can control which ones to contain."

I looked at Phillip with stunned eyes. Why would he work with vampires when his gift of defense worked against vampires? Much like how Alice couldn't see the future of the wolves. What was their common factor? Aro still hadn't told me what this had to do with me. But deep down I already knew.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. By now I was already crouched down ready to attack. I was not giving them what they wanted without a fight. They were not going to touch my family. I would die to protect them.

Jane looked at me with her eager red eyes. Aro put his hand up to warn her.

"Dear Bella," Aro said sweetly. "Like I said before I'm not hear to harm you. But I must admit I came here for you."

My growl came up from somewhere deep inside and I lunged at Aro. As soon as I did I was on the ground riving in pain.

Aro looked down on me. "I do apologize to you and your family for my greediness but all of your gifts are too valuable to me. As soon as your family knows your with us they will sure to follow and then…." He trailed off. His face looked triumphant." But don't worry Bella" he continued "you will never remember anything before your time with us."

And then it went black.


End file.
